


第七封信

by hdslj72bklLKUH87Y



Category: JUST FOR MYSELF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hdslj72bklLKUH87Y/pseuds/hdslj72bklLKUH87Y





	第七封信

00

你会为理想背叛什么

你会如何面对背叛

01

1939年 春

穆勒从慕尼黑第九军区被征集到柏林卫戍团已经一个月了，作为原地方军队里抽调的精英，他每天就是负责在街上巡逻，从纪念碑下走过，或是在政府大楼前列队行进。他有些想念慕尼黑的啤酒和勒夫先生家的香肠。

今天是他难得的轮休假期，他准备去拉姆家的小酒吧坐一天。

拉姆家的小酒吧在驻地的不远处，白天是小餐馆，晚上是小酒吧，顾客一般都是柏林卫戍团的年轻小伙子们。

穆勒还记得他第一次走进去时，头碰到了门口悬挂的风铃，叮呤声打破了白天这里难得的宁静，他环顾四周，看到了简单的格子桌布，却没有看到一个人。他随意的在靠窗的位置坐下，翘着二郎腿，手指清清扣击着桌面。

“有人在吗？”

“马上就好，请等一下”清朗的声音从吧台后面的厨房里传来，带着微微上扬的轻快尾音。

那正是清闲的午后，阳光难得的浓烈着，穆勒索性眯着眼睛哼着军队里的歌等着。

等了不多久，一个腰间系着格子围裙的小个子男人端上了一大盘巴伐利亚餐。

穆勒讶异地说不出话来，自己明明还没有点菜。

当远离家乡一段时间以后突然吃到地地道道的家乡菜是一种怎样的体验？

穆勒一边往嘴里死命地塞着，一边坚持不懈地和拉姆咕哝着什么。拉姆看着店里也不忙，就给他端来一杯啤酒，然后索性在他身边坐了下来。

“听你的口音就知道你是来自南方的了，怎么样，味道还好吗，要不要尝尝我店里的啤酒 ” 拉姆把酒杯向着穆勒的方向推了推，双手握拳放在桌子上用以盛放自己的下巴，半个身子伏在桌子上，眼睛微微上抬看着吃的开心的巴伐利亚年轻人。

“我家在威尔海姆市，但是我之前一直在慕尼黑第九军区服役。你做的香肠实在是太好吃了，和勒夫先生家的味道好像啊！勒夫先生在我们驻地旁边开了一家小店，和你这家也有点像呐，只是勒夫先生他晚上10点是要关门的，老年人总是比较注意作息嘛哈哈哈，哎对了，我还不知道你叫什么呢，你看起来也就18岁吧，你是在店里打工的吗，你认识店主吗，那你知道店主他认不认识勒夫先生吗？” 穆勒停下来擦了擦嘴，满怀期待地看着摸着鬓角的拉姆。

“我叫菲利普拉姆，你可以叫我菲利普，别人也都这么叫的。我是这家店的店主，现在已经26岁了，而且我确实不认识勒夫先生” 拉姆直起身来，摸着自己的鬓角，努力回想着穆勒的那堆问题。

“可是你还做了我最爱的煎肉丸子，那是勒夫先生的拿手菜呀”

“我已经很久没回过慕尼黑了，真的不认识勒夫先生呀”拉姆的手指无意识地在桌面上轻轻滑动着，微微皱起了眉头，脚尖神经质地不断地踮起又放下。

“那你下次去慕尼黑的时候我带你去勒夫先生的店里吧，我想你们…”

“对了，我还不知道你叫什么名字” 拉姆打断了他，而他也似乎并不在意。

“托马斯穆勒，叫我托马斯就好”

“菲利，对啦，我能叫你菲利吗，我爱死你这里的肉丸子和香肠了，我要把巴德他们叫过来，他们肯定也会爱死你的店的！！”

那一天穆勒絮絮叨叨地说了许多话，手舞足蹈地讲了他的家庭，讲了他的战友，讲了他的工作，笑的时候露出尖尖的虎牙。拉姆则在一边听着，偶尔简单的回应两句，却始终带着笑。

当那一天的场景回放在穆勒脑海里时，阳光肆意地撒在小店的木质地板上，泛黄的格子桌布上，拉姆的头发上，拉姆的睫毛上，拉姆的指节上，拉姆的笑容上。一切的一切都是温暖的，美好的，珍贵的。

如今他又走进这家小店，准备在这里度过这难得的假期

“嘿，菲利，今天我休假啦！”穆勒伴着万年不变的风铃声推门走进店里，大嗓门炸裂在原本安谧的空气，他这才看见拉姆在一个角落的桌子边和一个挺拔的背影在严肃地说些什么，他们的声音不大，又夹杂着其他的语种，穆勒不知道他们谈话的内容，但他注意到拉姆的语气和表情都有些急切，而他对面的男人听着听着眉头皱了起来，微微摇摇头，拉姆的肩膀便塌了下去。

拉姆低了低头又再次抬起，脸上挂着他时常带着的平静表情，从桌边起身，走向柜台给穆勒拿了一罐他常喝的那个牌子的啤酒，丢给坐在吧台边的穆勒，就准备回去接着和那个男人商讨

“菲利，我要喝烈酒！烈酒！我已经20岁了！”穆勒拽住了拉姆的袖子，把啤酒推开，嚷嚷着，而余光瞥瞥优雅斜靠在沙发上的那个看起来十分成熟的男人。男人也看向他，眼神里是疏离和探寻。

拉姆被他一嚷愣了一下，随即立刻低头拍掉自己袖子上的手，脸上一闪而过片刻的慌乱。无奈地对着沙发上的人笑笑，转身从柜台下拿出一瓶伏特加和一个杯子，无色的液体随着拉姆的动作缓缓流入玻璃杯中，酒精的味道在空气中弥漫开来。

杯子中的酒只有浅浅一层，穆勒再次拉住了拉姆的袖子

“菲利菲利，这酒瓶上的是俄语吗，什么意思啊”穆勒指着瓶子上的一行小字，眼睛却再次瞥向沙发上的那个嘴角带笑眼神却无比锋利仿佛看透一切的男人。

“酒精浓度50％”拉姆看了看酒瓶回答了穆勒的问题。

“天呐菲利你还会俄语啊，你真是太厉害了，能教我吗。”穆勒还是没有放开拉姆的打算

“菲利普，我先回去了，你先忙吧”克洛泽看了看穆勒，朝拉姆点头示意了一下，便拿起自己的外套起身离开。

“菲利，那是谁啊，听口音是波兰人呐”

“那是，一个老朋友” 拉姆看了看混入人流中克洛泽的背影，便把目光转到了扒在吧台上喝了一口烈酒便皱起眉的年轻军人。


End file.
